If Nina Changed
by pieface98
Summary: "I mean…" he trailed off and leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'll make it official by kissing you, if you take that gunk off your face."


**Just one of my one shots, something little for you guys to enjoy.**

Nina's POV

He dumps me. He thinks we were better off as friends. He smiles at Joy. He writes poems for Joy (Joy was telling Patricia about it). He doesn't tell me things anymore. Things will never be the same will they? So why not change.

"Patricia, I need your help." I told the girl.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Make me over. I want to be the anti-Nina." I told her.

"Why?"

"Nina," Mara's voice interrupted, "Is this to do with Fabian? This change?"

I nodded.

"Well, I did change for the wrong reasons last term but, it did help me through it slightly. So, I'll help you. Maybe it'll get Fabian's attention like it did Mick's."

"Thank you Mara." I smiled.

A few hours later my new look was completed. I had a school outfit for tomorrow too and I was ready. Maybe this would get Fabian's attention.

I walk downstairs in thigh high black heels, fishnet stockings, a tight black shirt, a skull necklace, pin straight hair, and lots of black make up. Except my lips which were very red.

I smile when I see Fabian, Amber, Jerome, and Joy in the common room. Amber notices me first when I walk in and no one else looks up. Fabian was reading a book and Joy was reading over his shoulder, Jerome was watching TV, and Amber looked up from her fashion magazine.

"Nina Martin what are you wearing?" Amber exclaimed. Jerome looked up before Joy and Fabian did and his jaw dropped.

"I wanted a change," I told her with a smile, "You like it?"

"No I do not!" Amber yelled.

"You look seriously hot!" Jerome smirked.

That was when Fabian looked up. He dropped the book in his hand and stood up, his eyes the size of footballs.

"Whoa." He mumbled, "That doesn't look natural."

"She looks seriously hot right!" Jerome went on, "So much better than girls in bikinis!"

"No," Fabian shook his head, "She doesn't."

He walked from the room.

It that a good sign?

At supper everyone saw my new clothes. Everyone was surprised to say the least.

"There is absolutely no pink in it!" Amber was yelling.

"There is absolutely no Nina in it either." Fabian mumbled.

"What do you care?" I asked him.

"We're friends Nina," Fabian scolded, "I care."

Friends. Friends. The word echoed in my ears. I pushed my plate away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Amber called.

"I lost my appetite."

Fabian still sat with me during school. Fabian still ignored me. Fabian still gave me a dirty look when he did look at me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally at lunch. I had been walking back to Anubis for lunch, like we always do, when he ran over to me.

"Doing what?" I asked, not looking him in the eye.

"You know exactly what," he said, turning me to face him, "We agreed to be friends."

"So?"

"So, you shouldn't be acting this way!" Fabian scolded, "I'm starting to think you're doing this for attention!"

Yeah, your attention.

"I am not!" I yelled, "I'm doing this because if everything is going to change around us, why shouldn't I change too?"

"Nina, you are changing everything around us!" Fabian yelled, "You wanted to be friends!"

"What are you talking about!"

"When we were in the cellar you were saying it was easier being friends," Fabian told me, "I just agreed with you because I thought it was what you wanted!

"That is the opposite of what I wanted!" I yelled, "I was going to say I wanted us to spend more time as a couple because we were still acting like we were best friends! You were acting more coupley with Joy than you were with me."

"Joy?" Fabian asked, amused, "So that whole time you were just… jealous of Joy?"

I looked at the ground, "Yes." I mumbled, "She's completely in love with you. And that was what I wanted from you. But I thought you liked her back. I knew you liked her back. She kept going on about that poem…"

"What poem?" Fabian asked, confusion written on his face.

"The poem you wrote her," I told him, "You know, 'in the end the treasure was you.'"

"Nina, I wrote that for you!" Fabian exclaimed, "Joy must have found it and thought it was for her."

"You wrote that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded smiling, "So you never actually wanted to break up?"

"Never." I shook my head.

"So, do you want to… get back together?"

I looked up and nodded, smiling.

"Make it official?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he trailed off and leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I'll make it official by kissing you, if you take that gunk off your face."

I laughed, "Deal."

**Yeah, so that's my dream. I hope it turns out happy with Fabina! Love you all! REVIEW!**


End file.
